flintstonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chip Rockefeller
Chip Rockefeller is the main villain and antagonist of the 2000 film, The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas, a prequel to the 1994 live-action film, The Flintstones and both were based on the original series of the same name. He was portrayed by Thomas Gibson. Background Chip Rockefeller is the smooth, charismatic and manipulative owner of a casino in Rock Vegas who wants to marry Wilma, and her controlling and temperamental mother, Pearl Slaghoople. 'Physical appearance' Chip is slender with fair skin, thick black eyebrows, black hair, brown eyes and shaven mustache and beard. Plot After Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble attend her father, Colonel Slaghoople's birthday party, Chip berates him for his low-level job at Slate & Company. Pearl dislikes the trio of new friends, but the Colonel accepts them, is glad Wilma is happy, and privately gives her a valuable pearl necklace that once belonged to his great-grandmother. After the boys disgrace themselves at dinner, Wilma nevertheless proclaims her pride and follows them out. Chip congratulates Fred on attracting Wilma and apologizes for his humiliation of Fred's job. He invites the four to his Rock Vegas resort as a peace offering. However, this is a plot by Chip to hope Fred gambles so Wilma dumps him, whereas Fred sees it as a chance to win big so he can impress Wilma with money like Chip's. Chip and his girlfriend Roxie are visited by two gangsters named Big Rocko and Little Rocko to collect a lot of money owed by Chip, who claims his upcoming marriage to Wilma will get him access to the Slaghoople fortune, and the gangsters consider that plan creditable, so they agree to suspend collections until after the wedding. The Great Gazoo witnesses the entire conversation, but when Barney tries to keep Fred from high-stakes poker, Chip sends Roxie to seduce Barney for an escort to an all-you-can-eat buffet. Chip keeps Fred gambling to miss his dinner date with the others. Betty sees Barney wipe cream from Roxie's chest and misinterprets the move as a pass. Rockstar Mick Jagged comforts the weeping girl and takes her on a date. Wilma breaks up with Fred over not spending any time with her. Chip warns her of burglaries and arranges that Fred loses everything before slipping Wilma's pearls in Fred's pocket and asking him to empty them. Hotel security arrests Fred for robbery. When Barney protests that Fred would do no such thing, and that Fred would not even be able to crack his own knuckles without help, Chip accuses Barney of being Fred's accomplice and has him arrested, as well. Angered that the two of them stole from her, Wilma goes back to Chip. In prison, the men are rescued by Gazoo, who reveals that Chip is in severe debt to the mob, and hoped to solve both his problems by framing Fred for the robbery and plans to marry Wilma to get the Slaghooples' money. Fred and Barney disguise as dancers, they accidentally run into Jagged's dressing room. Barney tells Betty he loves her, and they get back together after the misunderstanding involving Roxie at the buffet is cleared up, and Barney knocks out Jagged. Fred plans to disguise himself as Jagged in an attempt to reconcile with Wilma. Meanwhile, in the audience, Chip proposes to Wilma, but she is unresponsive. Fred then comes on stage disguised as Jagged and briefly sings to Wilma. He apologizes for his behavior earlier before proposing to her. Knowing that she still loves Fred, Wilma happily accepts, rejecting Chip, and they marry in the Rock Vegas Chapel of Love, while the gangsters prepare to make Chip pay in their own manner. However after the pastor proclaims them husband and wife, everyone sings the iconic theme song, "Meet the Flintstones". When Jagged sings "Viva Rock Vegas" at a party, Betty catches Wilma's tossed bouquet and kisses Barney. The newlyweds drive away with Dino and Gazoo to goodbye waves from their friends, family, and even a handcuffed Chip and Roxie, the former looking no worse for ware. This seems to indicate that Chip found another way at the last minute to pay off his debt or was at least was somehow able to worm his way out without any physical harm to himself. Appearances * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (only appearance) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas characters